Get it right: Quintana love story
by J.Angela
Summary: What happens after the wedding in Lima? Quinn and Santana are both confused but how long can they deny each other? Quinntana drama and romance! Watch them admit their love for each other :) Sweet and fluffy... eventually.
1. Wait what?

**Background: This is all after graduation, the only thing that has changed is I had Santana move to LA with Mercedes. **

**A/N: I own nothing except my ideas. This is rated M for smut and language. Italics are a flashback or something like emphasis.**

**I'm thinking this will be a three shot/ four shot kind of story. It'll be short; just a quick love story between Santana and Quinn. This is really just my version of what happened the "I do" episode. This story popped into my head and I wanted to see what people's reactions would be. So let me know : )**

_"Fuck Quinn," Santana's moan was breathy and desperate. She never thought someone could feel just good as Brittany; but here she was: Quinn Fabray. "Ahhh!" She screamed out, her body falling into Quinn's who was clinging to her anyway._

_"Don't s-t-top Santana, o-ok," Quinn's jaw dropped as Santana's fingers dug deeper, "Oh god, don't stop!" they were sitting up in the hotel bed room, legs tangled, fingers knuckle deep in each other's cores, hanging onto each other like they were the only thing keeping them up; which they were. Quinn felt Santana's body starting to shake uncontrollably and she heard the other women's breaths getting shorter and quicker. "Mhmmmm, ah-ah-ah!" Santana's voice had never gotten so high before and it didn't take long for her to feel her liquids gushing out onto Quinn's fingers and soak the bed as well. "Quinn!" Quinn didn't quit, she drove her fingers in much faster, causing the Latina to violently shake and stutter out her sentence. She trembled, she threw her head back and she fisted Quinn's hair. Quinn followed soon after, letting everything inside of her go and she fell back on the bed as Santana continued to pump her fingers in an out of her._

_"Sh-San!" The blonde cried, her body was quivering and she shut her eyes tight trying t stay in control. No one had ever made her feel like this, and she didn't think anyone ever could. Santana bent over, getting a much better position and leaned close to Quinn's ear,_

_"You look so damn sexy right now," She husked, her breathing still erratic. "Cum for me, Q!" As much as Santana wanted to collapse and catch her breath, she wanted to make the blonde beneath cum like she never had before._

_"Santana!" Quinn lost all control and her body arched high off the bed, she grabbed the sheets, and her eyes shot open, just to roll back anyway._

_"Yes Q, that's it." Santana cooed, with a few more thrust of her fingers she slipped them out and watched as Quinn quickly snuggled into the Latina's chest. "Mhm, maybe a four time thing in 3o minutes?" Santana asked running her fingers through Quinn's hair and latching her mouth onto Quinn's neck. Quinn smirked,_

_"Definitely." _

* * *

><p>Santana snapped out of her daydream; or her memory. It still felt like a dream. She still couldn't believe that she'd had sex with one of her best friends, not that it was something she wasn't known for… but it was Quinn! The girl who she had a slapping match with at least once a year, the girl that was supposed to be all high and mighty on everything sweet and holly. But Santana couldn't help but admit that she liked the way Quinn looked when she crumbled under her. She enjoyed the way Quinn touched her. And that morning when she woke up to the blonde peacefully sleeping in her arms, she'd never tell her this, but she couldn't help but place soft kisses all over her face and shoulders. She ran played with her hair while she watched the women sleep and she couldn't think of anywhere she would have rather been.<p>

Santana had had sex with plenty of girls; there were too many "experimental" girls on campus as it was. She was no stranger to one night stands, so she couldn't fathom why the _hell_ she could not get her mind off of Quinn. It had been a whole month and they hadn't even talked: see? That right there! Why did she care, she didn't care. She couldn't care. Santana had been waiting for the day where she could never see Quinn again; they always had a frieneme type of relationship. She was still waiting for Brittany to come to her senses and dump trouty mouth, and then she could move to LA and live with her and Mercedes. She walked down the streets of downtown LA until she reached her and Mercedes loft apartment. And her jaw almost dropped when she saw a familiar blonde sitting on the couch with Mercedes. The two girls turned their attention to Santana,

"Hey," Mercedes said calmly. How the hell could she be calm about this? How could she let Quinn in. Mercedes knew how confused Santana was feeling at this time in her life, so why would she let her into the house. Better yet, why was Quinn here? Santana's heart began to race, maybe she'd been thinking about her just as much. Maybe it was killing Quinn to not be around Santana after their night together in Lime. Maybe…

"Hi," Santana said as Quinn waved. "Q, what the hell are you doing in LA?" Santana blurted out unable to hold the question in.

"Well," Quinn stood up and walked closer to Santana's eyes instantly skimmed up and down the blonde's legs.

Those legs.

"You know that professor I was telling you about?" Santana nodded.

"The one who you said was going to dump his wife for you, just for him to dump you for his wife?" Santana wanted to make sure they were talking about the same guy. "Yeah, I totally remember you mentioning him once or twice." Santana folded her arms.

"He moved here… he teaches as CSU… and they're having problems again. He wanted to get together with me." Santana glanced over Quinn's shoulder to Mercedes who was rolling her eyes dramatically. It hit Santana. Quinn didn't care about her, she just wanted that damn perverted professor.

"You traveled all the way to LA to meet up with a married man?" Santana blinked. She started to remember one of the main reasons her and Quinn never quite got a long. "What the _actual_ fuck? You cannot be serious right now, Q."

"What?" Quinn glared at Santana and then turned her attention to Mercedes. "He says he misses me…" Santana sighed loudly.

"You're his play thing Quinn, we're out of high school, and this "I need someone to love me" crap is getting really old and seriously pathetic." Mercedes got in between the two.

"The point is Santana, she's here and she wanted to stay with us. And besides, we're all family? Or something like that, right?" Santana muttered under her breath.

"I'm guessing you're staying with Mr. Perv?"

"She'll sleep on the couch." Santana shoots a gaze at Quinn.

"What's wrong with his place?"

"Well, until she moves out-" Santana chuckles loudly. "I'll be in my room."

"Fine," Quinn says sadly. With that Santana shoved passed the two and went to slam her door shut. She needed to get away from the fuckery.

* * *

><p>Santana skipped dinner, instead she ordered take out and texted Mercedes to bring it to her. She just couldn't stand to be around Quinn right now. She didn't want to sit there and listen to her brag about the professor and his charm. She didn't even want to imagine him and Quinn together… he didn't deserve her.<p>

Wait. Wait. Fucking wait!

What was Santana thinking about? Did she really just say that? "No," She whispered to herself. "I don't fucking care, it's not like she does." Just then her door opened and Quinn emerged.

"I come-"

"Wanky," Santana interrupted, taking advantage of Quinn's hesitant speech." Quinn rolled her eyes, enjoying the smile that was wiped onto Santana's face.

" Baring Mexican food," She said slowly while closing the door behind her. The fuck? She asked Mercedes to bring it in to her for a reason. Santana was quiet; she had nothing to say to Quinn. Well, actually she had a lot. But she would never utter those words to the blonde. "Your room is pretty nice… it is small but at least your bed is nice." Quinn pointed to the Queen sized canopy bed Santana had purchased when she first moved out here. Santana glanced over at her bed as she held her spot against the wall. Most girls did like it, they thought it was romantic. And nothing turned a girl on more than romance, which is the exact reason why the Latina bought it. The bed was large, obviously with an enough room to move around and try new things. When Mercedes and her went shopping for the material to go on top the final decision came down to what color would make a girl want to sleep with her more. They ultimately decided on a large red sheer sheet that screamed 'fuck me!' The sheets hung down all four sides of Santana's bed and were tied together with black lace ribbon, giving it a very seductive look. "It looks like you," Quinn stated, "I bet you get laid a lot with this kind of bed." Santana chuckles, "I'm actually getting pretty turned on just looking at it… is it soft?"

"You could find out." Santana whispers, motioning her head to the bed, welcoming Quinn to sit down. Despite Quinn's want to try the bed out, her feelings for Santana had grown in the last month and she didn't trust herself to sit on the woman's bed without moaning or wetting her panties. So she just shook her head.

"I'll take your word for it." Santana clears her throat, and takes the Mexican food from the dresser where Quinn had left it. She was starving. "Mercedes, I and going to this… get together. It's not really a club, it's more like a sophisticated party… we want you to join us." Santana raised an eyebrow. Did she want to go? Not with Quinn, she didn't want to do anything with Quinn. But honestly, she needed a drink.

"What time?"

"In about three hours."

"Yeah, sure." Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Quinn and Mercedes were in Mercedes room talking about old times and future plans. Gossiping and laughing, finally Mercedes had to ask Quinn, "Why are you messing with a married Man, Q?" The room grew silent and Quinn just looked at her, trying to figure out her answer. "I know Santana can be harsh, but that's how she reacts when she cares, you know that. But she's right, he's playing you for the naïve girl you are."<p>

"I am _not naïve_, he loves me."

"He loves his wife, Quinn. Maybe." Mercedes adds. Quinn scoffed,

"You can love two people at once! He's going to pick me," Frankly, Quinn no longer wanted Stanly. Every since the night with Santana, she felt connected to the Latina. The way Santana held her after it was over, and how when she woke up the Latina was watching her…

* * *

><p><em>"Stop staring!" Quinn blushed, did she have something on her face.<em>

_"No… it's kind of hard to not stare at you, Fabray." Santana bowed her head at it rested in her palm. "You're like a different type of beautiful… one I've never seen before." Not even in Brittany. Quinn blushed even harder. She wanted to tell Santana that she thought she was beautiful too. She wanted to tell her that she loved how tough Santana could be one minute and then mushy gushy the next. But only towards certain people. She wanted to tell her that she liked how opened up to her tonight, like she never had before. She made Quinn special. But instead she threw the covers over her head to hide herself. She heard shuffling in the bed and warm arms wrapped around her slowly, soft hands pulled the covers back and a light kiss was placed on her forehead, then her nose. Then finally to her lips. She felt plump lips press against her sweetly, she felt a hot pointed tongue begging for entrance as it rolled over her bottom lips. And when her lips parted, the two tongues massaged and danced. It wasn't long until Santana's tongue took over completely and was stealing Quinn's breath with every peck and swap. Santana pulled away, not much, but enough to take Quinn's lower lips between her teeth and tug on it slowly, sensually. A whimper escaped Quinn's throat and she wondered why her and Santana had spent so many years fighting when they could have been doing this. It was much more enjoyable then slapping her over a guy. Finally Santana stopped kissing the blonde and pulled away, she giggled when she saw that Quinn's eyes were still very much closed. Her lips were still parted and her breathing was hitched. "Quinn," Santana whispered. The blonde opened her eyes and smiled for a second, having Santana this close to her raised her temperature by like 50 degrees. And it was already hot in the room from their previous acts. "I've never kissed any like that," The Latina stroked Quinn's cheek. "I've never made love to anyone like that," When those words left her mouth Quinn just smiled harder. Made love. She liked how it sounded. Santana moved to start kissing her collarbone with care, causing Quinn to moan once more._

* * *

><p>"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Santana either."<p>

"Santana's not going to get hurt. Why would she?" Quinn asked. Mercedes realized that she might have said too much.

"Not her, she doesn't want to see you get hurt either." Mercedes just saved her own ass real quick. Quinn nodded her head when it grew quiet.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl Cedes." She smiled and leaned in to give her a hug. "Im gonna go get dressed, ok?" Mercedes nodded and said she would to. They believed in being fashionably late, but it was an hour into the get together and they figured that they should get going.

* * *

><p>Santana stepped out of her room in a very short, skin tight cheetah print dress. She had on matching black wedged ankle boots. Her hair hung down, tickling her small of her back. Her makeup was done perfectly, black Smokey eyes, red lip stick, hoop earrings, and a smile to match. Quinn began to wonder how Santana could pull off this outfit without looking like a hooker. But she was. "Classic!" Mercedes laughed out as she grabbed her bag. Mercedes was looking fierce with her side bang and short bob haircut, dressed in a all black dress that hugged her curves and made her look good in all the right places with a pair of red pumps. While Quinn wore a lime light green dress, that flared out at the hips and has floral print all over it. The dress had speghtti straps and Quinn's hair was blown over her shoulders like a model.<p>

"I think we have a new unholy trinity." Quinn chuckled when Santana came into the circle and posed.

"We look damn good." Santana turns to Mercedes. "If you weren't you, I'd probably hit on you tonight." Mercedes hit her playfully before shouting,

"Lets go!"

They get together ended up being in a ware house. "Where the hell are we? This is like the part of the movie where the killer comes out and our car magically won't start." Both women turn to look at Santana. "Then Quinn trips over a tree branch or a better yet, a leaf while we run, but inevitably me and Mercedes die first because we're minorities." Santana says in her usual nonchalant voice.

"In defense to white girls everywhere, I wouldn't trip. I'd kick the bastard." They all laugh getting out.

"C'mon San, it's supposed to be nice." Mercedes says as they get out of Quinn's car. "Dean invited us, and he has the best parties." Dean was one of the guys that were helping Mercedes with her record deal, getting her connections and what not, networking and all that good stuff.

* * *

><p>And nice it was. They had a V.I.P section that Mercedes was on, and they turned the floor into a ridiculous dance floor, there was a DJ and a bar completely with every type of alcoholic beverage you could think of. Couches and chairs were lined up against the walls, along with tables and colorful lights. The three instantly headed to the dance floor.<p>

After about three hours they were tired and their feet hurt. So they sat in some chairs in the V.I.P section talking. "Q, he better at least be cute." Mercedes said.

"He is. Oh my god, Cedes! He's absolutely gorgeous." Santana rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her drink, downing it in seconds.

"Mhm, cuz I'd hate for you to go through all this trouble for someone that wasn't even a looker." Santana sat back in her chair, baffled by this whole conversation. Her eyes kept finging their way to Quinn and she wanted to know why the blonde the way she did. Why she thought of herself the way she did. It had been like this since middle school. Sure, Santana slept around because she was scared of people finding out she liked girls, and more importantly, Brittany. But Quinn? She dated anybody and everybody that showed her even the slightest bit of affection. She didn't understand. Santana raised her glass.

"Can I get another Martini?!" She shouts, the servers were moving too slow and this conversation was progressing fast.

"He's good in bed to. It's incredible, you." Santana can't help but groan, she was literally in pain listening to this.

"San, you ok?"

"I'm good. I'm good. I'll be better when I get," she paused, getting louder. "Another drink!" A few servers turn their heads to her and she is quickly rushed a few more drinks. "Fucking thank you." She downs those in minutes.

"Maybe you should ease up, San." Quinn steps in.

"Maybe you should go to hell." Santana blurts out. Quinn brushes it off. Santana is very much drunk right now. She didn't know what she was saying. Mercedes shakes her head,

"So, what's he like?" She asked excitedly. Santana's mind was blown. Not only was Mercedes egging Quinn on, she was encouraging the blonde's ridiculous decision to continue to go after a married man. Quinn began to smile even harder. She banged her glass down on the table in frusation, forcing down another shot.

"He's like 6 foot, and he has black hair, with blue eyes to die for. He smokes a pipe-"

"You mentioned that already. Does smoking a pot make him Brad Pitt?" Or better yet, Angelina Jolie. Quinn's eyes shifted down, then back up to Mercedes.

"He's sweet, and he always knows _exactly_ what to say." Santana gritted her teeth, she couldn't sit here and listen to this for much longer. It irked her that Quinn couldn't see that could do better. It was like Brittany and trouty mouth all over again, she was being left for a guy that couldn't even use his tongue right. She chuckled to herself; if she were straight she'd have much better taste in men. But then again, she obviously didn't have good taste in women.

"Except for, "I'll divorce my wife"." She spat out, Snixx was out and full of rage.

"_Santana_!"

"It's fine Mercedes. Santana's drunk."

"I'm just being honest Mercedes, and she knows it. She talking shit and the guy she's talking about it shit."

"Not everyone is into girls, Santana. Ok? Can you get over the fact that we slept together?" A silence washed over the three and Santana drew back a smile before getting up.

"I'll be in the car."

"Quinn…"

"I know, I know…"

* * *

><p>Quinn felt bad for her lie. She talked about Stanly so much because she wanted so desperately to like him. She wanted so desperately to think about him at night instead of the Latina. She just wanted to feel normal again. But in a strange way she did feel normal, but this "normal" feeling was starting to become a burden because whatever was going on with Santana just confused her. It was better to ignore it. But she knew she had to apologize to her friend.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was in her room undressing when Quinn walked in. "I want to apologize for what I said-"<p>

"No, no, no. No need to apologize, Q." Santana said. She pulled up her shorts and stared at Quinn. "We both were lonely that night, that's it."

"W-What?"

"You needed someone to fuck you so you'd feel like you were worth something. I needed someone to help me get over Brittany for the night. After we had those drinks you actually started to look better than her, so I figured you would do for a few hours." Tears stung Quinn's eyes and they fell without her permission. "It meant nothing. No harm, no foul." Quinn folded her arms,

"You don't mean that,"

"Yeah, I do. We fucked each other very well. We needed sex." Santana yawned. "Why would I want someone like you?" And with that she climbed into her bed. "Can you leave now so I can go to sleep? I have class in the morning." Quinn turned her back quickly and rushed out so she could cry silently.

**The end! : )**

**Of this chapter.**


	2. Say what you need to say

**Thanks so much for the reviews and the follows! They mean a lot to me : ) I'm glad you all like the story so far!**

**Yes, Quinntana is endgame… I think that means that they'll get together in the end…**

**I have this story all thought out and the next chapter will be the last. I'm thinking I might have a sequel but I'm honestly so much of a Brittana fan that I feel like a traitor… But Santana and Quinn are so hot together!**

**Scratch that, I'm a Santana fan. But Brittany is my favorite one of her partners.**

**Italics are the flashbacks if I didn't say it before...**

**Eh, I'm rambling now.**

**Anyway… enjoyyy!**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover. She held her head as she sat up and gazed around the room and then looked at her phone. She'd over slept by a few hours and definitely missed her voice class. "Fuck," She whispered. She crawled out of bed and attempted to put on some basketball shorts to covers her half naked bottom half, she stumbled trying to get her leg in but it worked eventually. The Latina made her way down the hall to see Mercedes in the kitchen. "Can you please make me some coffee… some water? Anything to stop this throbbing in my head," She whined. "I feel like I got hit by a FedEx truck." Mercedes rolled her eyes.<p>

"Why'd you say that stuff to Quinn last night? She's been crying since!"

"It's true. She needed to know." Santana shrugged her shoulders as Mercedes handed her a cup of coffee.

"No its not, San. You told me about that night between the two of you-"

"And she obviously doesn't care… so why should I? Cedes, the way she was talking about him last night? I thought that maybe she came down here to see me, but she only came down here to see him! He's married-"

"You don't care that he's married San, and you damn sure don't care that he's a professor. You care about the fact that she wants him-"

"And what if I do? Besides, I don't care anymore. I'm tired of her shit, if she wants to go running to the one person that's going to hurt her the most; then so be it. She can do what she wants." Santana was lying. She was lying last night and she was lying now. She did care. Mercedes was right, she didn't care that he was married or that he was once her professor, she just cared that Quinn didn't want her as much as she wanted the blonde.

"Look Santana, you need to put whatever you're feeling aside. Quinn needs us right now, she may seem like she has it all together but you and I know that she doesn't. We need to support her… what you said last night wasn't supporting her."

"Whatever Mercedes, my head is hurting way too much for this conversation." She said rubbing her temples. "Where is Quinn anyway?"

"She's been hogging the bathroom all morning."

* * *

><p>Quinn stood in the bathroom, leaning over the counter looking at herself in the mirror. She knew it, well, she didn't want to know it… but it always ended this way. Santana didn't want her either. She was a simple one night stand for the Latina; someone to get her mind off of Brittany for one night.<p>

She was stupid.

She was stupid to think anyone could actually want her and only her.

She furiously wiped her tears away for the 20th time. She shouldn't have cared about what the Latina said, she had Stanley. The man of her dreams. Tall, tan and handsome. He had the perfect smile, with the perfect hair and the perfectly fit body. He had the kind of laugh that drove women crazy the type of eyes you could look into all day.

But Santana?

She was breathtakingly beautiful. She always had been. Santana's smile wasn't shown often, but when it was it made you want to bring it back over and over again. Her hair was soft and smelt wonderful, and her body wasn't fit; it was sculpted. Her laugh left you dizzy and her eyes made you think of paradise.

Then there was the sex. She lied about Stanley's sex, it wasn't that amazing. Or amazing at all. Sure, having sex with your professor as a freshmen is always hot. Especially when if it's in his classroom, on his desk… but that was the only thing that ever turned Quinn on about him. Every other time they were together was boring and heartless, heatless. Plain and immature. Quinn moaned fakely and forced her body to shake, she forced out her screams to make him stop.

While with Santana for that one night? Nothing was comprehendible. Noises were spilling from her mouth and she wasn't quite sure what she was saying. And when Santana whispered sweet nothings in her ear she shuddered. Every thrust and curl of the Latina's fingers left her begging. And her tongue left Quinn shattering to pieces.

Quinn sighed, why couldn't she just tell Santana how she really felt? Why couldn't she just tell the Latina that she dreamed of her day and night? That she begged her parents for a plane ticket so that she could see her again? Yes, Stanley did call and say that he wanted to meet up with her but she only agreed so that she could break it off…

Wait, what?

That's when it hit Quinn: She'd fooled herself into thinking the trip here was for Stanley; well it was, but only for her to tell him to his face not to call her again. She mentally kicked herself. She'd ruin everything. But even now that she knew what she had been too stupid to realize before, it didn't matter.

Santana still wanted Brittany.

* * *

><p>Quinn stepped out of the bathroom once her eyes weren't red anymore and forced a smile to Santana and Mercedes. "Quinn. Santana and I agreed to come with you on your lunch date." Mercedes said quickly. Santana practically growled,<p>

"I did not!"

"San…"

"Fine. Just fine." She held her head as the room started to spin. "Fuck. I swear, I'll never drink again."

"You said that during high school…" The three started to laugh at how everyone in Glee club got drunk.

"Please don't remind me… Britt and I were so sick afterwards."

"So was Rachel. And half the auditorium." Quinn joked. She smiled, "Thanks for coming with me guys; I'm leaving to meet him around 2 pm." They nodded and Santana sat up.

"I should apologize Q, what I said was out of line." She admitted. Quinn gave another weak smile as she made her way to the couch.

"Its fine… you're fine. Um, you've always told the truth Santana… so I mean, you were right." Santana turns away quickly, looking at Mercedes who's shaking her head.

"So… truths?" She asks Quinn. The blonde smiles and nods.

"Truths."

* * *

><p>Fucking truths? They called truths? What did that even mean? Were they fine with each other moving on, were they going to be friends, or did they both agree to forget about this whole very complicated, very awkward situation and let feeling be just that; feelings. Feelings that you don't act on or admit to out loud apparently. Santana sighed and fell to her bed once she was in the safety of her room. Why was her life so damn complicated? And what the hell was up with these women leaving her for men that didn't deserve them? Quinn could do better… and not just better as in Santana better. Just better; better than some jack ass that only wanted to mess around on his wife. The Latina covered her face with her palms and closed her eyes; she just wanted to go back to that night when everything seemed right…<p>

They seemed right.

_As soon as Quinn laid down on the bed and Santana caught a glimpse of her as the moon light shined through the dark room; any and all alcohol was instantly rinsed out of her system. She'd seen women naked before, but never like this. The blonde was shaking, biting her lip with anticipation, but Santana could see fear as well. She straddled the blonde gently, careful not to put too much weight on the smaller women. "Q, I don't bite." The Latina leaned down and started to nip at Quinn's collarbone, earning a shaky sigh from the women beneath her._

_"I'm just nervous,"_

_"Don't be." Santana moved her head to look Quinn in the eyes. "You're perfect… absolutely perfect." Quinn closed her eyes and allowed herself to melt into Santana. She snaked her hands up and around Santana upper half, lightly gripping her shoulder as the Latina's kisses went from gentle to needy. The two were already naked, almost anyway. Santana was, but Quinn still had her bra and panties on. The Latina reached down and looked up at Quinn. "I think," She licked her way up to Quinn's ear slowly, leaving Quinn's mind wondering what else she could do with that tongue…_

_The Latina bit down on the shell of Quinn's ear, "We should get rid of these. They're killing my vibe." Quinn nodded franticly, telling her it was ok. Santana chuckled and pulled the thin damp fabric down. "Mhm, Q… are you sure you're _nervous_?" She asked in such a voice that made Quinn quiver._

_"Um, y-yeah I just…"_

_"Shhh," Santana put her finger to Quinn's lips. "I'm just messing with you. Relax." With that the Latina kissed Quinn with her plump, soft lips and Quinn kissed her back. All she wanted was Santana right now. Not Stanley. Not anyone. Just Santana. She moaned when Santana deepened the kiss and began to rub the sides of Quinn's body, she ran her fingers up and down the defined line on Quinn's stomach, tracing unknown patterns on her body, making the other woman's muscles tense in a very good way. "How's this feels Q?" Santana whispered._

_"Good… don't stop." Quinn breathed out. Her body hadn't ever felt like this before. It was so damn new to her… _

_But she liked it._

How did they go from _that_ to _this_?

Santana pushed the thought and the memory from her head. It was one night. One beautiful night. Nothing more, nothing less.

She told herself.

* * *

><p>When Quinn was going on a date, she usually tried to look her best. But she just wanted to get this date over with. She put on a pink sundress that was pretty short; it stopped at her upper thighs. She put on a pair of tan wedges then brushed he hair a few times, finally she left out the bathroom. Santana and Mercedes were already waiting for her in the living room. She tried to ignore how Santana made even a pair of jean shorts (That exposed most of her thigh and leg) and a white tank top look good. The Latina's hair was thrown into a high messy bun with random pieces falling around her face and neck, and a few strands standing up and out of place, and she had on big black sunglasses, with a pair of hoops and matching sneakers. She looked like a model the way she leaned on the couch with an emotionless face. "Let's go meet this Stanley character." Mercedes smiled. Santana beamed in sarcasm,<p>

"Omg! Like totally!" She bobbed her head a few times and was the first person out the door with her arms folded.

When they got to the café Stanley was already waiting. He stood up to greet the ladies. "You brought friends?" He asked curiously. "They're damn stunning." He put his hand out to shake and Mercedes took it, then he motioned it to Santana.

"You can put that thing away." She scuffed sitting down by Mercedes and crossing her legs. She did not want to be here. Stanley cleared his throat, thrown off by Santana comment. He took a sit next to Quinn and it grew silent. It wasn't until after they all ordered their food that Santana blurted out, "What the hell kind of name is Stanley, anyway? Did your parents know you were going to be a perv?" Mercedes hid her face in her hands. There was no stopping Santana now.

"So… Quinn how are you?" He asked. She smiled,

"I'm good, I think I'm going to change my major but… everything is good." Santana rolled her eyes at Stanley; he was making this face to Quinn. He might as well have been undressing her with his eyes.

"Stanley, how's your _wife_? " Santana asked matter a factly, "You know, the reason why Quinn couldn't stay with you during her visit?" Santana looked at him directly, but she kept talking not letting him answer. "You know a seemingly decent man would have at least got her a hotel,"

"Santana!" Quinn warned,

"I'm just saying, when I get married and decide I want to mess around on my wife with one of my students and then have her travel half way across the damn country… I'd get her a hotel." Santana noticed the evil glares coming from Quinn and Mercedes. "Just asking," She said nonchalantly. Stanley cleared his throat.

"You are quite the woman," He says, "Um, Gwen is fine… she's at work right now.'

"Great. Just great." Santana said in a sarcastic voice. Quinn suddenly got that evil bitch look in her eyes and crawled onto Stanley's lap.

"It's ok baby, I understand." She wrapped her arms around his neck and it killed Santana the way his fingers were dancing up the blonde's bare thigh. Quinn playfully pushed his hand away. "Not here, Stan." She flirted.

It was official. Santana was going to throw up.

She rolled her eyes at the couple, unable to hold back her loud sigh.

* * *

><p>She got up to go to the bathroom. She couldn't watch more of this. Santana splashed her face with water and heard someone come into the bathroom. She looked up expecting to see Quinn or Mercedes, ready to pounce on her and scold her for her rude comments. True, but rude. She gasped when she saw Stanley. "The hell are you doing in here?"<p>

"You're her dyke friend, aren't you?" How did he know that? It probably slipped out one time while him and Quinn were talking.

"And what if I am?" Santana hated the word "Dyke" she much rather preferred lesbian.

"You're into Quinn, I can tell by the way you've been looking at her. Or you're into me-"

" Charles Dickenson, even if I was straight: You wouldn't be my type."

"I don't care what your type is, Quinn is mines." Santana chuckled.

"You're sad, you know that? I bet you get so turned on by girls like Quinn. Young, low self-esteem, needy and beautiful? But Quinn's even with all that against her, she's too smart for you. She'll see right through you in a few months. And that say's a lot about you,"

"Oh really? Quinn wants me. You saw her out there, all over me," Stanley stepped closer to Santana, trying to scare her.

"You're not leaving your wife, are you?"

"Of course not. Like you said, girls like Quinn need someone, I'm her someone until I get bored with her." Santana shook her head.

"You don't deserve her!" Stanley chuckled,

"I don't have to deserve a girl like Quinn. I just have to make her think _I'm_ all she deserves." With that Stanley walked out and left Santana on the brink of tears.

* * *

><p>"Get the hell up Quinn." Santana stormed back outside ready to attack Stanley, she couldn't let him play games with Quinn. No matter how mad she was at the blonde. No matter anything. She couldn't stand to see Quinn get hurt. The other three turned in surprise. "I said get up! You too Mercedes." Quinn climbed from Stanley's lap and pulled Santana aside.<p>

"What's wrong? Santana I-"

"He's playing you Q! He's playing you like a game of cards and you're letting him!"

"I told you, once he leaves his wife-" The Latina was trying to stop herself from getting too loud, people were already starting to stare.

"Listen to yourself! He's not leaving his wife, you think he would break off his marriage for you? Quinn, you're nothing to him! He doesn't care about you,"

"And you do?" Santana froze,

"I care about you more than he does-"

"Is that why you fucked me to get over Brittany, San? Stanley loves me-"

"No! He doesn't, he's using you until he gets bored. Why can't you see that?" The truth was Quinn did see it, but she didn't care what she saw. She cared about what she felt. And Stanley was as good as she was going to get right now. Mercedes joined them now,

"What the hell is going on."

"Quinn won't stop being so damn stupid!"

"I'm a grown woman! I do not have to listen to this." And with that Quinn stomped off, she grabbed her bag and Stanley and they left the café. Mercedes shot Santana a glare,

"He told me he was just going to use her till he got bored, and that she'd think that she couldn't do better than him… he's going to hurt her, Cedes!" Santana couldn't hold back the tears, she didn't want Quinn to end up with this douch bag . Mercedes look grew softer; she didn't know what to tell Santana.

"We have to let her make her own mistakes, San…"

"But I-"Mercedes cut her off.

"I know, but you can't Santana… you have to let her live… if you two are meant to be then it'll happen."

"Fuck Cedes!" Santana yelled. "I don't care about that! I just want her to be happy… rather it's with me or not. And he is not going to make her happy!" Mercedes pulled Santana into a hug and tried to calm her down.

* * *

><p>Quinn had been thinking about Santana's words for the rest of the day, she couldn't get the Latina's speech out of her head. Stanley led Quinn down the outdoor hallway of a hotel he had booked the day before, he wanted some alone time with her. Even though they'd been alone all day. He unlocked the door and she walked in first. She looked around; it wasn't even a nice hotel. It was more like a motel with dirty looking colorful sheets and a nasty orange carpet. Stanley closed the blinds and moved closer to Quinn. "You looked so damn hot today," She sighed as his hand reached down and grazed her cheek…<p>

* * *

><p>Santana and Mercedes sat up around 9 pm watching movies. "Did Q text you or anything?" Santana finally got the courage to ask.<p>

"Yup, she's been with him all day."

"Oh… ok… what have they been doing?"

"I think he took her to some museum, they had dinner since lunch was ruined," She laughed and so did Santana.

"What are they doing now? Is she coming back."

"I doubt it. He got them a motel-"

"A motel? Are you serious? LA's motels are trashier than the ones in Lima."

"Who are you telling?" Santana shook her head,

"I have to go check on her…"

"San,"

"I won't cause anything… I just want to make sure she's ok…" Santana went and got dressed in a pair of baggy black sweats and a cropped pink t-shirt that showed off her abs. "What motel?"

"The Motel Inn." Santana rolled her eyes. That was the cheapest one and it was only a few blocks away. "Be back." She grabbed Mercedes keys and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Quinn's mind was on everything except what was going on at that moment. She was trying to distract herself. She was trapped on the bed, Stanley's roaming her body roughly and him letting out a few growls every now and then. He was rock hard; Quinn could feel his boner through his jeans, but she wasn't even turned on, let alone wet. She kept imagining it was Santana who was on top of her right now, that it was Santana's hands touching her. Stanley's hands were rough and it was obvious he didn't believe in moisturizing. Santana's hands were soft and electric. She didn't want Stanley's breath on her; she wanted Santana whispering in her ear. She just….<p>

She couldn't do it.

And like that she began to push Stanly away, "I can't do this, I-I can't…" She didn't budge him much, she figured that he simply telling him to stop would be enough to hault his actions. But he was still going. Maybe she didn't say it loud enough. "Stanley," She budged a little harder. "Stop it!" She said louder. He chuckled.

"Quinn, you know you want this. Just relax."

"No! Fuck… I said no!" She pushed much harder this time, trying to push him off but his weight was causing her difficulty. His hand began to unbuckle his belt and she heard the sound of his zipper. "No!" She screamed. "No," She didn't think tears could fall so fast but there they were, scrambling down her cheek and onto the pillows. She felt him wiggle his pants off and now he was only in his boxers. "Stanley, please stop," She continued to beg. Stanley was getting much rougher with his assault…

* * *

><p>Santana ran up the steps to room 208. She basically had to give the deskman a strip tease and tell him the color of her panties in order to get him to give up the privacy rights and give her the room number and the key to Stanley's room. Once she got to the door she heard Quinn screaming for someone to stop, "You're h-hurting me!" She heard Quinn cry.<p>

"Hell. No!" Santana unlocked the door quickly and slammed it open. "You literally have five seconds to get off of her!" Santana shouted. She didn't give Stanley a chance though; she made her way across the small room and gave him a very hard shove. Quinn jumped up and into Santana's arms crying. "Shh, shh… it's ok Q…" Stanley got up and charged towards the girls. Santana didn't mean to but she flung Quinn behind her and right when Stanley got too close, she swung her arm around; punching him dead in the jaw like her dad had shown her. Stanley let out scream, he didn't think a girls hit could hurt so much.

"Bitch! I think you broke my jaw!" Santana snickered and kicked him in right in his boner.

Hard.

"Fuck!" He screamed falling to the floor. Santana grabbed Quinn's arm and they ran out of the room.

"Get in your car Q, we're going back to my place." She told her. Quinn was still crying so she just nodded her head and got in her car. Once she was in Santana called her. "Go on and drive, I'm right behind you." Santana told her.

* * *

><p>Once they were in the hallway of Santana's apartment, Quinn broke down in her arms. She wanted Santana to hold her. "I'm sorry," She cried into Santana's neck. "I'm so fucking sorry…"<p>

"Shut up," Santana said softly. She took her hand and cupped Quinn's face, bringing their lips closer, the Latina pressed her lips to Quinn's. "I love you," Santana whispered. "I love you Quinn... I mean... I care for you and -" Quinn kissed her back deeply.

"I love you too..."

**Thoughts?**

**This is not the end! Haha, one chapter left.**


	3. Us

**Short chapter, this is really closure for everyone. Enjoy!**

Gentle hands grasped the blonde's waist and spun her around. A grin crossed her face when her eyes met brown orbs. "Quinn," Santana whispered. She was at a loss for words. It had been a week since she saved her from Stanley and they had yet to really talk. It was 10 pm on a Friday night and Mercedes had gone out to party with some of the people she'd met while recording.

The Latina still wasn't sure where she and Quinn stood, they hadn't kissed, and they'd barely made eye contact since that night.

"San," Quinn whispered back. The blonde had been avoiding Santana, she didn't know what to say to her and she was confused; she'd never liked a girl before, let alone been with one. But Santana made her feel so good it was hard to ignore when she lay alone on the couch at night. "I'm sorry, I'm stupid I just-"Santana eyebrows furrowed. She wanted to talk; she wanted to establish where they stood…

"No, you're not. Why would you say that?"

"I'm stupid for thinking… for thinking Stanley was the right guy for me. I was stupid for leaving with him and then going to that cheat motel with him…" Santana couldn't help but smile, she was right. She was stupid for all those things but…

"You're not stupid, Q…"

"I'm leaving tomorrow, I need to get back to school and I need to stop being a burden in your life. I see how much trouble I cause."

"No, Quinn… you're not a burden…"

"Yeah I am. And it's not like you want me… no one wants me."

"Stop it, Quinn!" Santana shouted now. She backed away from the blonde, anger growing in her eyes. "Just stop, ok? I'm so sick of you doubting yourself, and putting yourself down. You're better than that, you deserve-"

"What do I deserve?" Quinn shouted back. "I deserve to be a rebound for you, right? I deserve to be a mistress for Stanley… I get it. I deserve to always be second best." Santana's face became softer.

"You're not second best Q-"

"You only slept with me because of Brittany! You made me feel special that night, San… I thought I was special, that I meant something to someone… "Quinn's voice dropped back to a whisper. "That I meant something to you."

"You do mean something to me-"

"Stop lying to me Santana! I'm sick of people lying to me, I'm a big girl, and I can handle it." Quinn's eyes shot down to her feet, she wasn't sure she _could_ handle it. She heard footsteps; she figured Santana didn't want to hear her bellowing so she left the kitchen. Quinn's tears started to fall slowly, she just wanted Santana, but she knew she could never truly have her. Brittany had been and probably always would be Santana's everything, how could she possibly think she could be anything to Latina? She wasn't expecting a gentle hand to grip her chin and draw her head up, she wasn't expecting for soft, full lips to press into hers; but it was happening. Santana pulled away and kissed away Quinn's tears, along with a few of her fears.

"I'm sorry, Q," Santana whispered as she kissed her lips once her eyes were dry. _Here it comes… _"I'm sorry for lying to you, for making you think you were second best to Brittany. I was so mad at you that night Q… you came here unannounced and I hadn't been able to get you off my mind since the wedding." Santana and Quinn were holding hands now, both watching how easily they fit together. "I thought you came to see me, I thought you missed me and that you'd been thinking about me too but when I heard you came back to see Stanley I just…" Santana's eyes met Quinn's. "I lost it, I wanted to feel better and after the party and you were talking about him I told myself that's why I slept with you… to get over her. But that's not why I did it. I slept with you because…" Santana giggled a bit. "At first because we were a little tipsy, but… as soon as my lips touched yours… as soon as I looked into your eyes…" A tear dropped from Santana's eyes and she kissed Quinn again. "I couldn't understand why I never saw you like that before. Quinn… I love you. That night had nothing to do with Brittany-"

"It had nothing to do with Stanley-"

"Well good…" A silence washed over the two and before Quinn knew it they were kissing again, tongues were gently massaging one another and finger became tangled in long locks. "You're beautiful," Santana breathed, she pulled away from the kiss just enough to talk. "Quinn, you're smart and beautiful and talented-"

"I know, I know-"

"No you don't know, Q!" Santana said, "How can someone like you think so little of themselves?" She muttered. She whipped Quinn's tears away once more. "My mom always told me, 'Mija, you don't need anyone to define you… you define yourself.' Quinn, you don't need a man to be happy-"

"Everyone needs someone, right? No one deserves to be alone." Quinn said quietly.

"I guess what I mean is… being alone is ok sometimes… it's better to be happy alone than miserable with someone else." Quinn smiled agreeing.

"You don't make me miserable; you make me so damn happy…"

"You make me happy too," Santana took her hands out of Quinn's and tugged at the hem of Quinn's night shirt. "Can I show you how happy you make me?"

"Santana Lopez, are you trying to seduce me?" Santana shook her head no.

"I want to make love to you, Q… will you let me?" Quinn nodded her head slowly, a sudden rush of excitement and nerve coming over her at once.

* * *

><p>Santana kissed Quinn's fears away and she began to unbutton her shirt one button at a time, once she got it open she slipped the shirt off and let it drop to the floor. Quinn smiled when Santana fingers dropped to her lower half; the Latina's finger dipped into the sides of her shorts and pulled them down. "Now me," Santana said in a low voice. Quinn nodded and pulled Santana's shirt over her head slowly, next were her sweatpants. "Lay down," Santana instructed. Quinn obeyed and laid on the bed, looking at the beautiful satin sheets of Santana's canopy bed hanging above her. She watched as Santana strutted to the door, shut and locked it. She stared even harder when the dark haired beauty swayed over to the bed, her hips moving back and forth, her breast bouncing slightly with every step. The Latina crawled up Quinn's legs, parting and settling between them. The two began to kiss, parting their lips and tilting their heads, all Quinn wanted to do was be trapped in Santana's embrace. Their tongue danced and Santana quickly took over, deepening the kiss with her tongue. Both of their eyes were closed, enjoying the feeling of each other. Santana wanted to pull away and tell Quinn how beautiful she was, to assure her that she was more than a one night stand or a rebound, to let her know that she <em>did<em> mean something to her. But instead Santana wanted to show her. She wanted Quinn to feel how much she loved her. Full lips moved to a pale jaw line, licking her way down to her neck and nipping at the blonde's pulse point. Quinn threw her head back slowly, exposing more skin for Santana to have access to. The blonde's hands traveled to Santana's back, unhooking her bra with ease. The Latina sat up and slowly, so slowly, pulled the bra straps down her arms one at a time. Quinn reached up and cupped the tender breast that now hung free, squeezing them hard and earning a sharp breath from the other woman. Quinn sat up so that Santana was no in her lap, she caught a brown nipple in her mouth and started to suck. "Mhmmmm…" Santana bit down on her lip, almost drawing blood. "Q…" She breathed. Her fingers became lost in blonde locks as she pulled Quinn away and back to her lips. "I love you, Quinn."

"I love you." Quinn pushed Santana down, pinning her to the other end of the bed and kissing her neck. Santana smiled at Quinn's dominance but was glad to submit to her.

"Are you going to have your way with me, Quinn?" Santana whispered. Quinn didn't answer; instead she bit down hard on Santana's neck. "Ah!" Santana yelped, Quinn reached down and tugged Santana's panties off and down her legs.

"Spread them," She demanded. Santana giggled, spreading her legs wide and gasping at the cool air. "You smell really good," Quinn said once Santana's aroma took over the room. "I wonder how you would taste?" Santana closed her eyes in anticipation as warm liquid pooled between her legs.

"Quinn…" She whined as the blonde kissed her way down Santana's body. Just as Quinn got close to where Santana needed she moved back up to Santana's lips and began to suck on the bottom one slowly with the obvious intent to kiss the Latina. Santana groaned. "You're a tease," She whispered, running her finger through Quinn's blonde hair and pushing it out of the way. She quickly caught the blonde's lips as well and began to suck. Quinn's fingers startled Santana when they grazed over her dripping center.

"Santana," Quinn licked her way up to the woman's ear. "You're dripping," She smiled devilishly as Santana pressed her thighs together. The Latina knew it was true, she could feel the puddle beneath her. "Uh-uh." Quinn pried her legs open and Santana gasped at the air once more. Quinn sat up and opened Santana's legs so that she was doing a split, before holding them high in the air and bending them at the knees. "Cheerio's practice really came in handy," Santana was now totally exposed, her glistening center on display for Quinn's amusement. The Latina wanted laugh right now, but the ache between her legs just made her whimper. Maybe Quinn wanted her to beg…

"Q, please… I'm so wet it's getting uncomfortable." Santana said, drawing out a moan when she felt Quinn's fingers opening her folds, and dance around her clit. "Ahh…" A moan slipped from the Latina's mouth as her clit began to throb. She was sick of this, she used one of her hands to grab Quinn's wrist and directing her towards her center.

"Patience San," Quinn whispered as her fingers continued to make their way up and down Santana's parted sex slowly.

"You know I don't have any of that!" She said between gritted teeth, he stomach sinking every time she felt those magical fingers come close to her clit. "Please," She whined again, needing to feel something. Quinn leaned down and kissed Santana in such a way that made the other woman forget about the current throbbing between her legs. Quinn's lips were so inviting, the way that they parted instantly, the way her tongue easily slipped in.

Santana loved it.

And she loved it even more when she felt Quinn's middle finger press against her clit, causing her whole body to react and arch slightly. Santana stopped kissing to open her mouth and let out a cry of ecstasy. She shut her eyes tight when she felt tiny, tight determined circles being made around the bundle of nerve. "Q!" Santana groaned, attaching her hands to Quinn's shoulders and letting herself fall completely into the bed. "Yes," She whispered, more to herself than anything. Quinn smiled, watching the woman she had always seen in such control and so tough be so vulnerable and needy for _her_.

"What do you need Santana?" Quinn asked sucking on the shell of the Latina's ear. "What do you need from me?"

"I need you inside of me," Santana gulped. She needed Quinn so badly, that is wasn't even sexy anymore. "Please Quinn," She whispered looking up into her lovers brown eyes. Quinn nodded her head. She pressed Santana's legs down so that they were still far apart only resting on the bed. Quinn's circles became fast and relentless, Santana's entrance soon becoming like a waterfall.

"_Quinn_…!" Santana shouted, all the tension in her body was going straight to her stomach, she felt everything become tight around her. She held on to Quinn's shoulders, not sure how much longer she could last.

"I got you, baby." Quinn whispered, she pressed harder with her fingers, causing Santana's body to curl up slightly. The blonde peppered kisses all over the woman's shoulders and face, and without warning she dove into Santana, dipping her fingers in and loving the feeling of how warm and wet she was. "Fuck…" Quinn moaned, her own arousal seeping through her panties now. Santana smiled, she placed her hand over Quinn's and slowly pulled her out. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked, she never realized how good it felt to be inside of the Latina.

"You're soaked too," Santana said seductively. Quinn gulped when she felt Santana tug at her panties. "I've been wanting to be inside of you for the last two months." The blond lifted her hips to help Santana, before kicking them off herself. Santana lifted herself up, so that Quinn was now straddling her lap. The Latina then unhooked the blonde's front clasped bra and pulled it off quickly. She grinned up at Quinn, her lips found themselves wrapped around hard pink nipples, and her ears heard the sweetest sound ever. Quinn moaning her name.

Santana ran her hands up and down Quinn's bare back, enjoying the feeling of satin soft skin; she pressed Quinn closer to her, feeling the blonde's arousal drip onto her thigh now.

"You're so sexy," Quinn breathed into the air, letting her head drop back as she felt Santana's teeth run over her nipple. Santana repeated the action on the other nipple, biting down gently and dragging it out. The Latina reached her hand down further, running her palm over Quinn's ass and snaking it between her legs. She started to tease the blonde's clit, earning a whimper from the other woman. Once the Latina felt liquid spilling onto her thigh she figured Quinn was in was ready for her. Santana took her hand and put it between Quinn's legs, plunging into her quickly, Quinn shut her eyes tightly, gasping out at the intrusion. The blonde took her fingers and drove them into Santana as well.

"Fuck…" Santana breathed, she began to pump her fingers in and out of Quinn, going deeper when she heard Quinn gasp and whine for more.

Without thinking, Santana entered two more fingers and Quinn's thighs tensed.

"Uhg- yes…!" Quinn let her rest on Santana's forehead and she entered two more fingers into the Latina.

"God…" Santana eyes shut and her eyebrows squeezed together, she'd never felt so hot before. "Quinn-ahhhh!" The blonde's fingers were now moving in and out of the Latina at a painfully slow pace, causing Santana to whine. "Faster Q…" Quinn shushed her and kept the slow pace, she could feel Santana's juices dripping down, running down her thigh and onto the bed. Santana shook her head and opened her eyes to meet Quinn's. She had her eyes focused on Santana, her jaw dropped and her breathing heavy.

Without so much of a second thought Santana plunged her three fingers knuckle deep into Quinn and curled them up, looking for the spot that would send Quinn over the edge. "Shit! Santana… wait… I-ah-ah-ahh… mhm!" Quinn's eyes fluttered shut and her grip hard onto Santana's shoulders. She'd forgotten all about teasing Santana and stopped her thrust. "Fuck…" She breathed. Santana smiled, much to her disappointment at not feeling Quinn's fingers moving inside of her anymore, she moved her head over a bit to suck on Quinn's neck, making the other woman gasp. Santana's actions didn't stop; her palm was now rubbing Quinn's clit as her fingers curled inside of the blonde.

"Do you like this, Q?" Santana asked before she bit the blonde's neck.

"Yes!" Quinn whispered loudly. Santana moaned herself; Quinn was so wet and warm. She smelled so good. Santana pump her fingers in and out of Quinn's core, curling them every time she was in deep enough.

Moans and gasp and incoherent words crawled from Quinn's throat and her vision was becoming blurry. "Do you want me to make you cum?" Santana husked in her ear.

God, did she love Santana's sexy talk.

"Yes San… ahhhh, oh god," She cried when Santana's thin fingers stiffened and her thrust haulted, the brunette went even deeper inside of her. "Ohhhh!" Quinn's thighs were shaking now, her body was jumping from everything and her sex was throbbing like it was going to explode.

"Mhmmm…" Santana hummed in Quinn's neck. "Tell me baby,"

"M-mak-make-"Her sentence was stopped with a gasp when she felt Santana's other hand start to massage her clit as well. Santana was making it very hard for this sentence to come out. Quinn shut her eyes tighter. Quinn didn't realize that Santana had moved her head down and that she was now sucking on Quinn's tender breast. "Oh god, San…" Quinn groaned, her mouth felt so fucking good. "San-tana…" The blonde leaned her body back, letting more of her breast into Santana's mouth. The Latina looked up to see Quinn's eyes shut, with one final suck she released Quinn's left breast with a pop.

"Look at me." Santana demanded. Quinn obeyed and opened her eyes as far as she could. "Tell me what you want."

"I wa-anna cu-umm…" Santana grinned and began to rub harder at Quinn's clit. The blonde eyes were hooded, her muscles were starting to hurt and her legs were going to give in at any moment.

"I know you _want_ to cum Quinn; what's the magic words?" Santana's tone was dripping with desire as the Latina ignored her own throbbing center. She knew Quinn was close, all she had to do was tap on _that_ spot and the blonde would melt into her.

"Please!" Quinn shouted, her eyes fixed on Santana's but everything was just so damn cloudy right now. "Pl-ease… may-ack me cum…" Santana grinned even harder, her lips reaching up slightly to kiss Quinn. Her tongue quickly over took the blonde's mouth and she was enjoying the feeling of Quinn shaking in her lap.

Thin, slim fingers plunged knuckle deep into warm wet heat and curled. Santana's two fingers tapped on a spongy area deep within Quinn. "_God_!" Quinn could barely speak; she'd never been touched there before. "Fuck, fuck… oh my… oh, oh, _ohhh_!"

"Say my name, baby." Santana growled, her fingers tapping harder.

"San….san… tana! _Santana_!" Quinn's voice was choppy and broken; she couldn't piece together anything as her body fell apart.

"You're so fucking beautiful, so," Santana's taps became faster, "gorgeous." Short nails dug into the back of Santana's shoulders, Quinn's head fell forward as her breathing hitched and her body trembled. Her thighs squeezed tightly and she began to beg for Santana. She just wanted Santana. "Shit…" Quinn opened her mouth to say something else, but nothing came out, it was just a long drawn out moan that could be heard by the gods above. Her lower half began to twitch and she cried out as Santana's fingers tapped harder. Long, pale arms hugged Santana, hanging on for dear life as her body arched up and a gush a liquid shot from her core. "Fuck! Fuck! Oh… oh… ahhhhh! Ahhh! Mhmmm!" The blond gasped for air as her breathing hitched. Her orgasm ripped through her and made her whole body stiff; suddenly Quinn was overcome with embarrassment. She's never done _that_ before. With all the strength she had, she rolled off of Santana and tried to even her breathing out. The Latina turned around so she could face Quinn who was bright red and slightly sweaty "I'm so-sorry, I shouldn't have… I've never-"

"Don't ever," Santana placed a light kiss on Quinn's collarbones. "Apologize," The Latina slowly licked her way down Quinn's chest, passing her abs and spreading the legs. "For doing something so sexy. " The brunette blew a light breath into Quinn's throbbing sensitive sex, causing her to buck her hips upward and gasp deeply. "Have you never squirted before?" With her eyes shut tight Quinn shook her head. "Mhm," Santana plunged two fingers deep into Quinn, earning a ear piercing scream.

"Santana! No!" Quinn protested, her body was limp and sore; she just wanted to relax and return the favor. "Please San… I ca-ca-n't handle it… god!" She felt full lips wrap around her swollen clit and suck vigerously. Santana continued to thrust deeply into the blonde, determined to make her cum again. The Latina hummed into Quinn's pussy, sending the other woman into a shiver. "Ah! Ohh… ahhhh… fuck…mhmgmm!" Pale fingers gripped tightly the sheets, them off the bed and crying loudly. She wrapped her legs around Santana as her speech became broken and raspy. Tan fingers curled while a flat, fast tongue licked a swollen, red clit. Santana placed her free hand on Quinn's stomach, she wanted her to be as still as possible, but with the way Quinn was shaking; it seemed impossible.

In an instant Quinn felt a wave of intense pleasure crash over her and she went into ecstasy. "Santana! Santana… Christ!" She cried out, pulling the sheet off the bed and arching her body away. When Santana noticed Quinn trembling and gasping desperately for air she pulled away, placing one last kiss upon Quinn's sex.

Quinn collapsed and Santana chuckled, laying the blonde down and running her fingers through her hair. "I love you." Santana peppered kisses along Quinn's heavily rising chest, trying to calm her down. "Deep breaths, baby." Quinn closed her eyes and enjoyed the attention.

"Why are you so perfect?" Quinn breathed out.

"I'm not,: Santana chuckled. "And you know I'm not-"

"Yeah you are." Quinn reached over with all the strength she could muster up and kissed Santana deeply on the lips. Their tongues danced and massaged each other while they took turns sucking on each other's lips as well. "So perfect,"

Santana found herself being pinned to the bed and the blonde settling between her legs. "You're wetter than you were before,"

"Because you turn me on so much…" Santana whispered, reaching her head up and sucking on the shell of Quinn's ear. "You make me so wet," Quinn shuddered at the words and groaned. She had finally got some of her energy back and all she wanted to do was taste Santana.

"I bet you taste so sweet." Quinn hummed.

"Find out," Santana teased as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Quinn's hand slipped down caramel light skin and felt taunt, subtle abs under her palm. Her fingers dipped into the curves of Santana's sides and she smiled at the feeling of warm soft skin.

"Open your legs, nice and wide. I want to see everything." Santana nodded, not trusting her voice. Quinn's fingers traced patterns down Santana's sides until they landed between her legs.

"Quinn, please no teasing… ok? I just want you to make me cum so hard, please?" Santana reached up and began to kiss Quinn anywhere she could. Her forehead, her cheeks, those pouty pink lips of hers…

Quinn pushed Santana down.

Quinn kissed her way down Santana's body and stopped when she got to her exposed center. Fuck, did every woman smell this intoxicating? Quinn shot a breath out, causing Santana to flinch and whine. Quinn didn't want to tease Santana, she wanted to take her and make her cum. She darted her tongue out, wasting no time licking at Santana's sex. The Latina groaned at the contact and she grabbed a hand full of blonde hair. "Jesus Q," Santana laughed, Quinn's tongue tickled, but definitely in a good way. Quinn had never done this before either, it was so new to her. She licked away at Santana's sex, and when she felt it was right she moved down a bit. "Yeah…" Santana whispered. Quinn looked up to find Santana with her hand cupping her own breast, nipples between fingers, eyes shut softly, mouth parted slightly. Santana didn't want to push Quinn, so she removed her hand from her hair and placed it above her own head. "You feel so good, keep going," The Latina encouraged. "So good…" She groaned, throwing her head back further into the pillow. Santana felt the tounge hard at work on her core slip into her entrance. "God… Quinn… yeah, yeah… deeper." She moaned out loud. "Please go deeper." Santana had never felt so damn needy or desperate for anyone before. She sucked in a sharp breath when she felt Quinn's tongue stiffen and dig deeper into her, then Quinn began to move it around. "Don't stop! Fuck… don't stop, just please don't….! Ahhh!" Santana had no idea what Quinn was doing to her but she didn't know how to react. Her mind had been wiped clean and she could feel Quinn stroking her tongue inside of the pussy diligently. "God…." Santana voice trailed off as her eyes shot open just to flutter shut again. Her thighs became tight, along with her chest and she couldn't speak anymore, her throat was dry and she felt so fucking hot. Quinn on the other hand felt like she could never get enough of this woman.

She officially had a new favorite flavor.

The Latina tasted so sweet, so unique… Quinn couldn't really describe it. She just wanted to keep going. When she felt Santana's hips pushing forward she used her hands to grasp onto the woman's hips and keep them still. Santana cried at the rejection to move, "Quinn, please, I need more… I need…" Before Santana could finish her sentence one of Quinn's fingers were pressing hard on her clit and rubbing it furiously. "Quinn…. Shit Quinn…" Santana pressed her lips together before letting out multiple short breaths. "Fuck…" She cried through gritted teeth. Her feet curled and she could feel her arousal traveling through her veins, raising her temperature and making her weak. "Ah! Ahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh-hhh-ah! Ha-" Santana whimpered as her back arched and her feet curled. "Ah-ohhh!" She squeezed her breast much harder and she winced, feeling the pain from pinching her nipples, but loving the combination of pleasure she had as well. "I'm coming!" She stuttered, she wanted Quinn to move but a blonde head still bobbed up and down between her legs. "Quinn…" Santana groaned, her eyes hooded, her body feeling limp and her words feeling useless. Her legs stiffened and attached to Quinn's head, "Sh-sh-s… Christ!" Santana screamed as a flow of liquid exited her. Quinn gladly licked Santana clean, making the Latina shudder and flinch a bit. Quinn returned to Santana's side and cuddled up to her.

"Bed time?" Santana nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Quinn and pulling her ridiculously close. Quinn held onto Santana tightly,

"Baby," Santana rasped. "I'm not going anywhere… this is my house," Santana joked. Quinn frowned but quickly smiled again when Santana kissed her shoulder multiple kisses. "I'm all yours." Quinn grinned and laid her head on Santana's shoulders. "Good night,"

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up to see Santana's head buried in the side of neck, the blonde smiled. She was so damn gorgeous it wasn't fair. Quinn untangled herself and went to put on a t-shirt so she could make breakfast; Santana's favorite, French toast, egss, bacon and toast. She got right to work, wanting to make the best meal in the world for the best girlfriend in the world.<p>

Girlfriend? Quinn hadn't thought about that yet, was Santana her girlfriend or was she her lover, or was she just a friend with benefits? They definitely felt like more than friends with benefits…

The actions from last night brought up a whole new question; was Quinn gay? Maybe she was bi like Brittany…

Quinn shook her thoughts. All that mattered was that she was there with Santana, and there was literally nowhere else that she would rather be.

Just as Quinn was going to go and wake up Santana, the Latina turned the corner of the hall in just her pink bra and panties. "San…" She smiled at the sight and so did Santana.

"Good morning," Santana breathed. "You cooked me breakfast?"

"It's like a thankyou for last night,"

"I think you thanked me enough." Santana laughed taking a seat while Quinn brought her a plate of food. "Quinn, you know that this… that us… we're not all about sex right? I mean, don't get me wrong, your body is amazing but so are you…" Quinn blushed and took a seat next to her.

"I was just thinking about that… us? I think I'm going to move down here and go to CSU… they'd love a Yale transfer." Santana eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"Seriously?! CSU is only 10 minutes away, we could see each other all the time." Quinn nodded her head.

"Yeah, yeah, it's perfect because I totally want to be with you. Santana I don't know why I'm just now seeing you like this."

"Because I was a bitch to you in middle school and high school, we were only friends because out statuses put us in that position. I was always kind o jealous of you…"

"Why?"

"Like I said, you're amazing. But you were never a better cheerleader than me… I guess I just ever got why I was always second best to you…" Quinn chuckled, this was true. She was no better or worse at cheerleading than Santana, they were pretty much on the same level.

"It's because you're a bitch Santana… I love you but you know you are. I was a little more likeable."

"You were a kiss ass.." Santana laughed lightly. "But it doesn't matter now… we see each other how we were always meant to. Together." Santana leaned over and kissed Quinn deeply on the lips. "Which brings me to my next question… so are you bi?"

"I think so… but I can lean towards one sex more right?"

"Yeah, or you can be like Brittany and be like a see-saw, she switches by whoever she's with." Quinn agreed,

"I might as well be a lesbian because I'm seriously into you." She kissed Santana's cheek, making her blush. "All into you." Santana grabbed Quinn's hand.

"I can't wait to do this with you… for us to get to know each other, forreal. No bullshit. No cat fights. Just us."

"Me neither."

**The end. : )**

**Review review review!**

**Thanks so much for the follows, comments, and favorites. You guys have seriously been awesome! If you're looking for more Fanfics of Santana I have plenty on my page, but more specifically go check out ****And it all comes down**** and/ or**** Let me be your hero**

**Bye!**


End file.
